Session 1
The first session initiated with ZoomBusters first log-in into his avatar. While somehow coming into contact with Entity's BEN and Jeff, through speaking with them through chat, he found that a statue had appeared in their home. Upon ZoomBuster attempting commands, he found that he could move this statue and make it walk around. Although he wasn't able to see anything, which caused him to bump into a lot of objects with the statue, knocking things over. He also met ENTITY.SLENDY, ENTITY.SMILE, and occasionally ENTITY.GRINNY. ZoomBuster concluded from the information gained that the house was within SLENDERMAN'S FOREST. After days of shenanigans (Such as BEN and Jeff putting ZoomBuster into the microwave, and BEN finding lude material on Jeff's computer, ZoomBuster, checking to see that everyone had RANKS. Found that everyone elses was BRONZE. While he himself was DIVINE. And that finally BEN was not an Entity. But a HOST) They eventually realized that the house they were residing in was not infact, entirely in SLENDERMAN'S FOREST. But in a different area entirely, a separate planet that was slowly being controlled by an Entity that proclaimed itself to be .GOLDEN. Slendy was captured and gone from the house. After finally being fed up with ENTITY.GRINNY, ZoomBuster initiated BATTLE_STANCE. Thus starting the first BATTLE that ZoomBuster partook in. ZoomBuster with a very basic move set (PUNCH, KICK, and FLY) wins the battle. After which, for the first half of the Session. ZoomBuster had supported BEN and JEFF while Slendy was gone. Learning new things about the game (Like how when a Player is paused they have an idle animation after a wall, and Zoom being able to use the Irony System to spawn infinite bleach). However after encountering ENTITY.SHADOW and being distracted by him. Another ENTITY named TRAGIC was almost able to capture HOST.BEN. But a slightly glitched ZoomBuster was able to defeat TRAGIC gaining his basic FIRE commands and his first weapon. the FIRE_GUN in the process. However, it was all for not when BEN ended up being captured anyways. Zoom, enraged. Ends up using the energy concept of RAGE and sets the entire planet on fire before being paused again. After being unpaused. He quickly goes to find Jeff and heads straight for .GOLDEN's base of operations. Getting there rather quickly, he gets paused again, and Jeff heads in without him before he gets unpaused. There, after climbing a whole bunch of stairs to get there (And being chased by a STAIR ZORC) They finally reach the top. Where BEN is restrained. Jeff is then attacked by the representation of .GOLDEN, a hawk like ENTITY, which ZoomBuster quickly defeats. A heavily injured Jeff triggers BEN'S Rage and he blasts at the core of .GOLDEN. With Zoom's anger finally reaching his peak. He initiates a RAGE OVERRIDE and ends up covering the entire planet of .GOLDEN in flames. Zoom quickly retrieving Jeff Ben and Slendy, As well as the snapped out Entity's that attacked them earlier, uses a GOLDEN Key on the GOLDEN DOOR and escapes back into the original spawned dimension of SLENDY'S FOREST. Ben and Jeff sharing a kiss before the fatigued body of ZoomBuster disconnects. Category:Haleyverse-Material